La Peor Apuesta
by SatSly
Summary: Porque hay momentos en que las Decisiones no deberian ser dejadas al azar...


**A/N: Hola a todos! Aqui vuelvo con un nuevo fanfic, esta vez es un one shot de Naruto, espero les guste n_n**

* * *

El sol empezaba a esconderse bajo un manto de nubes, y el cielo reflejaba un color naranjo intenso en todo el lugar, hasta los árboles parecían haber perdido su característico color verde tan refrescante. Podía oler el alcohol puro en sus labios, había estado bebiendo con su amigo de infancia Jiraiya. El mismo que no dejaba de molestarla e insistirle desde que ella tenía memoria.

Como Hokage no podía permitirse momentos como ese, de ocio donde no estaba detrás de su escritorio firmando declaraciones o asignando tareas a los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a beber con amigos. Pero ésta era una ocasión especial…

Ambos estaban pasados de copas, aunque ella parecía en peor estado, era la falta de costumbre, o simplemente tenía menos aguante por ser mujer. Hacía unos minutos había sido ayudada por su amigo peliblanco en un callejón y sin recordar cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar. Los niños jugaban por las calles de la aldea, los vieron correr uno a cada extremo de la banca de la plaza. Había algo que la preocupaba tremendamente, algo que le mantenía ese carácter tan firme que siempre había demostrado.

-"Akatsuki... El líder es capaz de organizar un grupo tan poderoso…¿Quién sabe cuan poderoso puede ser? Tú vas a entrar en territorio enemigo…"-Dijo con la vista perdida- Definitivamente era una locura, deseaba detenerlo.

-"Bueno…entonces debo prepararme"- Respondió Jiraiya tajantemente, completamente seguro de sus capacidades. Tan confiado como siempre….tan positivo como siempre… Poniéndose de pie-

-"Vuelve con vida…"-Tsunade sintió una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba espacio para respirar. Tenía un presentimiento que partía su alma en dos. Casi rogaba ir con él, y pelear como cuando eran jóvenes, combinar su fuerza con el ninjutsu del otro y así derrotar a quien se pusiera en su camino. Curar las heridas del viejo ermitaño si él lo necesitase. Aventurarse juntos una vez más como los dos restantes Sannin con vida. - "Si también te pierdo a ti….yo…."

-"¿Vas a llorar por mi? ¡Eso me haría feliz! Pero dudo que sea igual a la vez en que murió Dan.- Agregó el viejo sapo casi burlándose-

-"¡Idiota!"- escupió de su boca con sentimientos encontrados. ¿Ella estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos, y reprimiendo el dolor y la angustia en su ser solo para ser mofada una vez más?... Jiraiya siempre llenándola de desesperación…

-"Entonces, ¿que tal si haces una apuesta conmigo?"- propuso el maestro de Minato, lo que llamó fuertemente la atención de la Hokage- "Tú apuesta a que moriré. Después de todo siempre pierdes. Pero si vuelvo con vida…" hubo una pausa que le pareció eterna…

'¿Si vuelves con vida que? ¿Será todo como debió ser? ¿Te quedarás al fin por mí? ¿Serás mi ninja personal? Quien me cuide…'Pensó Tsunade boquiabierta ante la propuesta sin terminar de Jiraiya, él era un hombre tan transparente como el agua que manejaba con sus ranas. El silencio inundó el lugar, se escuchaba el silbido del viento a lo lejos. Tsunade sintió como su cara se encendía aun más de lo que estaba por efectos del alcohol. Deseó con toda su alma que por un momento el otro terminara la oración... Con ese valor que lo caracterizaba, como un brabucón, como el pervertido que había sido toda su vida. 'Dilo…dilo….' Pensó hasta que finalmente el otro estalló en carcajadas.

-"¡Bromeaba! ¡Sólo estoy bromeando! Sabes que te estoy agradecido." Replico Jiraiya.

'Que decepción….' Fue la frase que cruzo la mente y el corazón de la Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja…

Jiraiya continuó- "El rechazo hace más fuerte a un hombre. En otras palabras, no puedes llamarte a ti mismo un hombre verdadero a menos que puedas reírte de algo así. Mejor todavía, hacer bromas acerca de eso." Claro, ¿que mas se podía esperar de el? Al menos era consistente

-"¿Así que el deber de un hombre es ser fuerte?"

-"Algo así… Y además los hombres no son los únicos que buscan la felicidad"

¿En qué momento Jiraiya había crecido tanto? Los años habían pasado volando y por unos segundos desconoció a la persona que yacía de pie frente a ella.

-"Hummph… Deja de tratar de actuar genial. Sin mujeres, ustedes no pueden ser rechazados."

-"Haha eso es muy cierto" Admitió el Sannin ermitaño.

Jiraiya…siempre haciéndola reír….él se dejaba completamente de lado por tan solo hacerla sonreír. Aunque algunas veces dejara de medir y dijera cosas estúpidas, tan estúpidas que la hacían enojar. Pero así eran ellos. Por unos momentos olvidó completamente la razón por la que estaban ahí. Hasta que él giró completamente dándole la espalda. Ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados… ambos tenían cosas que decir… cosas que no dirían por miedo a desmoronarse emocionalmente. A perder el rumbo y el optimismo en la misión de Jiraiya... la misión que el mismo quiso tomar. Fueron unos segundos tensos.

Ella miraba el piso angustiada, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta ahí. Había memorizado el lugar donde estaban las pequeñas piedras en el piso y las miraba sin cesar.

-"Si algo pasa, contáctame a través de tu sapo- dijo la médico ninja como una orden.- Yo iré en seguida"-

-"No hay necesidad de eso, no debes irte de aquí. Ahora, la aldea depende de ti"

'mierda' Era cierto…ya no eran unos muchachos, ahora ambos tenían responsabilidades. La de ella, mandar la aldea, organizar todo…y pelear si fuera necesario. Y la de él…viajar nuevamente… en busca de su destino…

-"Hay otros candidatos a Hokage"- admitió tímidamente. Oh sí…ella quería ir con él…casi como un capricho de una niña, algo que esperaba fuera cumplido, aunque estuviera completamente convencida de que no sería así. Fue negado al instante y de una manera poco sutil. Jiraiya le remarcaba su papel como Hokage y estaba bien… pero su dolor no disminuía…

Siguió insistiendo sin preocuparse mucho por la aldea, 'Sólo me importa tu bienestar…entiéndelo…si me dejas…no sé que pasará conmigo… pude soportar la muerte de Nawaki y Dan gracias a ti…pero que pasaría si tú…'

Siguieron conversando aunque ella no prestaba mucha atención… el futuro de la aldea estaría en buenas manos…eventualmente Naruto se convertiría en Hokage, Además habían shinobis con habilidades sucesorias excepcionales que eran sin duda, buenísimas. Era una buena generación… la aldea era fuerte…

¿Fuerte? Jiraiya también lo era… era un viejo ingenioso y con un espíritu luchador que jamás bajaba la cabeza, incluso cuando las cosas estuvieran en su contra él siempre continuaba…y esa era una cualidad que ella admiraba mucho de él… Una de las cosas que le encantaba…

Comenzaron a hablar de Naruto, ambos confiaban en él lo suficiente como para poner todas sus esperanzas en el hijo de Minato. Recordaron viejos tiempos, cuando el cuarto Hokage estaba vivo… hablaron felizmente del pasado… del pasado… que no daría por tener mas tiempo, por cambiar alguna decisión…

Estaba feliz por estar esos segundos ahí…junto a él… Las luces naturales se fueron, y las artificiales se encendieron en seguida como si hubiera estado predicho ese momento. Jiraiya cambió su semblante, estaba dispuesto a marchar.

El dolor en su pecho volvió en un segundo. ¿Por qué tenia que irse? ¿Por qué no podía acompañarlo?...

Unas ultimas palabras….palabras vacías, nada personal. No parecía una despedida, era más bien…un "nos vemos". Ella sabía que él lo había hecho a propósito. Sus se humedecieron ante el terror de perderlo. De jamás poder decirle lo que sentía… de guardar en su enorme pecho tantas palabras. Sintió como su corazón se debilitaba, sintió un nudo en su garganta. Muchas ganas de correr tras de él y tomarlo, besarlo y morir abrazada a él. Deteniendo el tiempo, como nunca, como aquella vez que durmió a su lado esa tarde cuando no podía más de tanto llorar por la muerte de su hermano menor…o la de su prometido…

Que ganas de aferrarse a su cuello y colgar de él. Pero no… toda su vida habían sido amigos, y no cambiaría ahora… Que torturante era esa sensación… ese dolor de perder a alguien antes de tiempo. Una intranquilidad que la consumía de a poco… Se arrepintió de todas las veces que lo mandó a volar por acosarla. Porque siempre le temió a los hombres, los repudió… excepto a esos dos… no…tres con ella.

No era bueno obedecer sus impulsos… por que si lo hacía rompería la voluntad del viejo ermitaño Jiraiya, él también tomo una decisión… De marchar y enfrentar su destino, en ser útil a su manera aunque eso significara exponer su vida directamente a la muerte. Mirarla a los ojos y sonreír tan hermosamente como siempre lo hacía.

'Si vuelves Jiraiya… no habrás mas peros… Si vuelves seré la mujer mas afortunada del planeta… te prometo que… si vuelves con vida todo cambiará… Vuelve pronto…. por favor…´

Susurró entre lágrimas de dolor y anhelo. Mirándolo alejarse de a poco por esas calles conocidas de la aldea Konoha. Suplicándole a todos los vientos que la persona más importante de su vida regresara, para descansar finalmente en sus brazos…

* * *

Les gusto? cualquier comentario lo agradecere n.n Saludos!


End file.
